Holy Kujo
|ja_kanji = 空条ホリィ (alt. 空条聖子) |ja_romaji = Kūjō Horī |engname = Holly (Viz Media) |birthname = Holy Joestar |namesake = |stand = Holy's Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 45 (Part 3) |birthday = 1942JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251 |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Female |nation = North American |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Brown ( , OVA) Blonde(TV Anime) |eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Jonathan Joestar (Great-grandfather) Erina Pendleton (Great-grandmother) George Joestar II (grandfather) Lisa Lisa (grandmother) Joseph Joestar (father) Suzi Q Joestar (mother) Shizuka Joestar (Adopted sister) Sadao Kujo (husband) Jotaro Kujo (son) Jolyne Cujoh (Granddaughter) Josuke Higashikata (Half-brother) ---- See: Joestar Family Tree |mangadebut = Chapter 114 Jotaro Kujo (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 265 The Faraway Journey, Farewell Friends |animedebut = Episode 26 The Man Who Became a God Episode 27 A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = Rika Fukami (Drama CD) Rei Sakuma (OVA 1) Arisa Andou (OVA 2) Reiko Takagi (TV Anime) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} , is a minor character appearing in ''Stardust Crusaders. Daughter of Joseph Joestar and mother of Jotaro Kujo, she is afflicted by DIO's return and it is for her that Jotaro departs to Egypt fighting DIO. Appearance Holy Kujo is a fair-headed woman in her forties who has shoulder-long hair she keeps in a chignon. Personality Holy's sweet charm is known by all. She believes in her son deeply, proud of the compassion that he has despite his hard shell and somehow isn't disturbed in the least by his insults. As a woman who loves her family, she will deliberately lie about her illness so as to lessen their worry. She is caring even to strangers, as shown when she tends to Kakyoin's wounds She is cheerful, carefree and always shown with a smile. Kakyoin himself describes her as the type of person he would fall for because she can make anyone feel at ease and soothe their heart. Holy comes as rather childish, notably tickling her father Joseph in public and refusing to answer if she isn't called by the japanese name she gave herself, Seiko, which also means "holy". Synopsis Battle Tendency She is first mentioned at the end of Battle Tendency when a Japanese man bumps into Joseph with his suitcase, asking he is alright but also blaming Joseph for not looking where he was going. While Joseph is about to dismiss this, he notices the man is Japanese and knees him in the stomach. He then claims that he hates the Japanese because his beloved daughter fell in love with a Japanese man and left home to the other end of the world, rarely coming home to visit for the next twenty years. In the anime, she was also shown as a little girl alongside her parents as they overlook Erina on her deathbed. Stardust Crusaders Holy is introduced as the loving mother of Jotaro Kujo. When he locks himself in jail, claiming to be possessed by an evil spirit, Holy calls her father, Joseph Joestar, to see him. Joseph tells Jotaro and Holy that DIO had acquired the body of Jonathan Joestar, and with it had somehow developed a Stand ability. Because of this, all of Jonathan's descendants had also developed a Stand, the "evil spirit" Jotaro mentioned. Holy eventually develops one too, but doesn't have the strength to support it and falls ill. Holy's ailing condition becomes the catalyst for Jotaro and company's quest to Egypt, as the defeat of DIO would stop Holy's stand of showing itself. At the end of the adventure she is back on her feet and once more the loving person she was. JoJolion Holy is the mother of Yoshikage Kira in the alternate universe, making Kira of the alternate universe a direct descendant of Johnny Joestar. Holy Joestar-Kira is revealed to have been an ophthalmologist who worked at the T.H. Medical University Hospital from 1998-2008 and is currently a guest professor at T.G. University.JJL Chapter 11: Family Tree p.30 As of 2011 in the alternate universe, she is shown to be a patient at a hospital. Stand While DIO was alive, she developed a Stand, but was incapable of using it both due to her gentle nature and not having the need to battle or fight. Her Stand gave her high fever-like symptoms while deteriorating her health. Her "ability" was the reason why her father Joseph and her son Jotaro went to kill DIO and caused the events of Stardust Crusaders to unfold. In Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Holy appears as a character the player can talk with during the first scenario, at Jotaro's house. Besides that she appears only in cutscenes. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) During the game, Holy only appears in cutscenes that are similar to the events of the manga. She is shown when she gets sick and at the end of the game. Gallery Anime= HollyChild.png|Holy's appearance at the end of Part 2 as a child Jotaro and Holy Kujo portrait Anime.png|A portrait of Holy and Jotaro wearing his school uniform Holyfleshhand.png|Telling Joseph he should call her "Seiko" Avdol with Holyblack1.png|Avdol comes to the aid of a collapsed Holy HolyKujoAnime.png|Holy putting on her coat Roses discuss Holly.png|Roses is informed more on Holy's worsening condition Holy Healed.png|Holy, now healed after the defeat of DIO Hollystar.png|Holy's birthmark |-| Manga & Other= Holystandnotharm.png|Holy's Stand can't harm others aside from herself Holly full stand.png|The state of Holy during the later events of Stardust Crusaders Hollyjotaro.jpg|Holy's "loving" relationship with her son HolyOVAconcept.png|Holy as she appears in the 2000 OVA. Spriteholy.PNG|Holy in Heritage for the Future Trivia * Her Japanese name is , meaning "holy girl". This is derived from her english name "Holy". * Holy's Stand is one of two in the series to inadvertently cause harm to its user, the other being Ticket to Ride. It is the first unnamed Stand to make an appearance, and has no obvious abilities besides causing harm to its user. * At the beginning of Chapter 120, Holy is seen singing to herself: "Come on, Baby, do the locomotion", likely from Gerry Goffin and Carole King's song "The Loco-Motion", made famous in the 1980s when it was covered by Kylie Minogue. Similarly, in the 2014 anime adaption, she hums Seiko Matsuda's 1980s pop song "Ao no Sangosho" ("Blue Coral Reef" in English), fitting well into the timeline as a Japanese song popular around the time Stardust Crusaders takes place in and also making a reference to Holy's Japanese name being Seiko. References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Kujo Family Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Allies